What was it about bad boys?
by coffee-addicted
Summary: AU. Jess meets Rory for the first time.
1. Meeting JD

N/A: That just came out and I decided to post it. Please read and review, let me know what you guys think.

He had just arrived; to him that town was worse than hell.

He was reading a magazine about The Clash; it was his favorite band.

He decided to take a walk before meeting his uncle at his diner. 'This town is so small that I'll probably be back in fifteen minutes.'

He kept walking and walking; nothing seemed interesting enough for him. His feet leaded him to some kind of bridge. He thought that it was the perfect place, nobody would bother him and he would be able to read and to think when he wanted to. It was when he saw her. A girl, sitting on the end of the bridge; he thought she was kind of cute, about 16 years old, deep blue eyes, brown hair, but what really made him interested in her was the fact that she was reading, lost in a different world, nothing seemed to distract her.

He decided to approach her, carefully. She was right by his side when he said: "Hi."

" God! You scared me!" She jumped and shouted at the same time. "Next time make some sort of noise!" She said a little too sharply.

" Oh yeah. I'll bring a band to announce myself before I say hello." He responded her.

She finally looked at him. She had never seen him before, strange.

" Who are you?" She asked him.

" Who are you?" He asked her.

" What? Are you five or something?" She rolled her eyes; he annoyed her.

" No, I'm just asking a question." It was fun to see her irritated.

" How come I've never seen you before?"

" Maybe because I just got here." He answered.

"Do you have a name?" She tried once again.

"Obviously. Don't you?" He didn't seem to give up; he always had the last word.

" Ha, ha, ha. Really funny. I'm Rory."

" Well Rory, nice to meet you." He shook her hand.

She decided to stand up.

" I'm Jess by the way."

" Really? I thought it was JD."

" JD?" He asked confused.

" Yeah, JD. With all that James Dean attitude."

" Oh, I should have figured that one out." He responded.

" So… Rory, do you want to take a walk?"

" You are not a serial killer are you?" She asked him to give her time to think.

" No, I'm not a serial killer." He responded.

"Yeah, sure."

" Ok, let's go."


	2. Mysterious smoke

N/A: I know it's been forever but I'm back. Hopefully I will be able to update at least once or twice a week. First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed (you know who you are), I really appreciate it!!!!

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

They had been walking in silence for a while.

Rory because she didn't know what to say, he was such a mystery for her.

Jess because he was lost in his own thoughts.

It was already sunset and the sky was a mix of colors; the blood red next to the golden yellow almost disappeared in the junction of the light blue and the gray. It showed that the day was almost gone.

They seemed comfortable around each other.

"So Jess, where are you from?" She asked him trying to start a conversation; the silence was beginning to bother her.

"Everywhere." He responded at first, and then continued:

"I've lived in a lot of places. Liz was always moving us from town to town."

"Liz?" She asked him.

"Yes, my mother. If you can consider her one." He answered her showing indifference.

She stayed in silence for a minute.

"Were you born here in Stars Hollow?" Was his time to question her.

"Hartford." She simply said. "Mom moved us here when I was still a baby."

He didn't respond.

"So, what are you doing here in Stars Hollow? You don't seem like a small city type of guy."

He took a cigarette package from his pocket and placed one in his mouth, swallowing and blowing out the smoke from his lips. Then, after a minute, he answered her dryly:

"I screwed things up. That's what I do. Finally, Liz got sick of me and sent me here to live with my uncle." He paused for a second. "She thinks he is going to straight me up."

"Do you want one?" He asked, offering her a cigarette before she was able to reply.

"No, thanks." She politely declined. "I don't smoke."

He smirked. "I didn't think you would."

This time she was the one who didn't reply.

"Are you going to stay here for a while then?" She asked him.

"Don't know. I haven't decided it yet." He responded her honestly, and then looked straight into her eyes: "If there is something here worth staying for."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other.

She all of a sudden broke eye contact with him: "I should go home, it's getting late."

"Huh." Was all he said.

She turned around to leave but stopped when he held her arm: "I'll see you around Rory."

He let her go.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

N/A: Hope you guys like it! I know it is a bit short but I was kind of happy about it. Let me know what you think!!! Reviews are always great!!!


	3. This certainly isn't heaven

N/A: Sorry for the lack of updates, I know it's been a while.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, they make my day! I really appreciate it, so keep them coming. Now on with the next chapter.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

He finally directed himself to the diner to meet his uncle.

In his walk to Luke's he couldn't stop thinking about the curious girl he had just met.

She seemed smart, he thought, really different from the girls he knew in New York; they were bimbos and had no brains, they were just something to have fun with, like when you buy a kid some knew toy, he kept playing with them until he eventually got tired and moved on to the next one.

He didn't know anyone interesting enough to change things, so his relationships were always the same, he kept getting in to their paints, feeling empty, than tired and than leaving.

It was a vicious circle.

When he got too annoyed with the slut of the day he found comfort in other things like drinking, what leaded him to get into trouble, fighting and eventually some nights in jail.

The thing was, he didn't need all of this, he knew he was smart, even smarter than most boys his own age, and he knew that if he tried he could become whatever he wanted. He could get a great job and even get a place in some fancy college. He knew it all, but he simply didn't want to give his mother that satisfaction.

To hurt his mother the way she had hurt him, to be a disappointment, a failure, he kept dragging himself down, not realizing that the one person victimized by all this was himself.

He stopped at the front door of the diner.

He looked around; the streets were empty.

Thru the glasses he noticed a slim guy trying to sell some buttons, he couldn't read what was printed on them. He also saw a big woman pinching some guy half her age on the butt and a man he recognized as his uncle, dressed in a flannel shirt, with a baseball cap on arguing with a half-bold one.

His uncle seemed really annoyed.

He realized he hadn't seen Luke since he was a young boy, seven years old or something.

"I'm in hell." He whispered dryly to himself, taking a deep breath, turning the door handle and walking in to the diner.

333333333333333333333333333333

The bell above the diner's door rang.

He found himself been stared at by everyone.

Luke finally realized his nephew's presence and turned his gaze towards him.

They stayed like that for a while, neither knowing what to say. He thought he should start with the basics: "Uncle Luke! Long time no see." He said faking enthusiasm.

"Hun, hello Jess. It's been a while." Luke said uncomfortably.

"So…" He really didn't know what to say, not that he was a big of a talker either, but he was feeling quite dislocated.

"Do you want to take your stuff upstairs?" His uncle asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He affirmed.

"Ok. Go on and I'll be there in a minute." Luke said pointing the stairs.

"Okey dokey."

Luke watched his nephew before heading upstairs himself: "Well, this should be interesting."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

N/A: I know it's a bit on the short side but this is more of a building chapter to the story. Hope you guys like it! Please review!


	4. Madcap Refuge

N/A: So sorry for the lack of updates, major writer's block ever. I really don't know where I'm going with this, but I'm not going to give up.

Thanks so much for the reviews; they are great! Keep them coming! They really make me want to write more!

obssesed-fic-fan: Sorry for the delay. I'm glad you liked it. I also love Jess so we both have a problem!!

milover: I will.

TiniCat: I really appreciate it.

DarkAngleSuicide: Yeah let's make him stay!!! I miss him too.

Lizzy11120: Thanks!! Happy you like it.

Mr.Tre Cool: Thanks so much!!!

Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Jess woke up late the next day.

It took him a while to recognize where he was, but soon the latest events came flying in to his head.

He rubbed his eyes and finally collected his strength to get up and face the day.

Last night Luke had had "The talk" with him. They discussed school, work and the rules established for them to live together and at least not commit any kind of crime that would lead one of them to prison and the other to a painful death experience.

He got in to the shower, put on an ACDC black t-shirt along with dark jeans and headed downstairs hearing Luke yelling excruciatingly at him.

It was lunch hour and the place was pretty crowded, considering he was dealing with Stars Hollow town after all.

"Well, good morning sunshine, can you please help me out here?" Luke said looking annoyed.

He did not answer but begin taking the customer's orders.

After half an hour and the city population dissolution he heard that infuriating bell sound again.

Turning around to face the next mad client he found himself staring again at those unforgettable blue eyes.

He gave her a somewhat dry hello and returned to his duties.

She sat down and Luke came to take her order.

"Hi Rory, what can I get you?"

"Hey Luke. I'm actually just on my way to Lane's. Can I have a donut and a cup of coffee to go?" She asked.

"Sure. Hold on one minute." He turned around to the balcony but soon got back to his initial position hearing Taylor as he walked in.

"Luke, wait a minute. We have to discuss something." Taylor growled as usual.

"As much as I like our lovely quarrels Taylor, I have more important things to do." Luke responded sarcastically.

"Such as?" The old man inquired.

"Anything that doesn't involve your crazy town festivities." Luke answered already infuriated.

Rory rolled her eyes; it was already routine seeing the two of them struggling with each other day by day. In fact, it made life more fun.

"Jess, could you take care of Rory's order? I'll be right back." And with that the young Mariano watched his uncle pushing whoever that old man was out of his diner. The old man didn't seem to give up and Luke was already losing his temper.

Jess smirked and returned his attention to the young female waiting patiently at her table. He didn't say anything, paying honest interest to her every move. The way she kept playing with her hair, tapping her foot up and down; until she finally had enough, he had been staring at her for entirely five minutes: "How difficult it is to get a cup of coffee over here?"

"Well, good afternoon to you too." He responded turning around, and finally handing her the coffee.

"Sorry." She said somehow embarrassed and than looked up to meet his profound eyes. "Never stay on the way of a Gilmore and her elixir of life."

"That meaning coffee." He stated understanding.

"You got it." She smiled. "Are you working here?" She questioned him interested.

"Got to help the ones you love, or at least the ones you are related to." He clarified.

" Luke is your uncle?" She asked him surprised.

"Took you a while to figure that one out." He replied simply.

"He just never told us he had a nephew and that this nephew would be coming to Stars Hollow to live with him."

"It was sort of an unplanned thing." He explained briefly cause at that moment he heard someone barking.

Luke was back.

" I swear to God! Next time this foolish, irrational, aged, extreme wild and insane old man comes back here he is dead. Wanting me to dress up like whoever that character from whatever that drama play he created was 'But is your town Luke, no one can make a better frustrated-not-so-young-looking-soldier like you can Luke, you'll have to get rid of that cap though…' Yeah, I'll get rid of it, as soon as I have strangled him to death…"

He stopped; realizing he wasn't alone and that he was probably sounding like a maniac psychopath. "Rory, you are still here?"

Jess took his time responding that one for her: "Nope. She is just a hallucination. Are you sure you are taking your medicines like the doctor told you to?"

"Shut up Jess." Luke told him exasperated.

"Careful Rory he might bite you." Jess faked concern.

She laughed.

"Go back to work." Luke demanded.

"Actually, I'm taking my break. Are you coming?" He quickly grabbed her hand not really giving her any chance to decline, or any chance to say anything if that mattered.

And they were both out of the diner.

He turned around, gazing at her again. "Finally out of that lunatic asylum."

"Are you up for a walk?" He invited her.

"Since you asked." She accepted half smiling.

He intrigued her. He was the first boy or better yet, the first human being she knew except for Paris (although she wasn't entirely sure Paris had really come from this planet, it was still a development study) that could keep up with her or her mother's fast ability to speak and tell intelligent and sharp remarks.

Suddenly she remembered that she was supposed to meet Lane and couldn't fight away the awful disillusioned look that crossed her face. As soon as it came, it sat off.

With the corner of her eyes she spotted her Korean friend with at least fifteen relatives that she assumed were one of the many guests that came along with the surprise dates momma Kim usually arranged for Lane.

He fixed her eyes on her and saw the different emotions and feelings that quickly appeared and vanished from her face. He got back from his trance as he heard her say: "After you."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

N/A: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm really going to try to update as fast as I can.

What did you think? Please review and let me know.


	5. Not a white knight

N/A: So I decided to go back and try to finish this fic. Sorry for almost giving up, but I just didn't feel like writing for a while. I really appreciate any feedback and hopefully you'll stick with me. Review if you like it. It does make every writer happy, specially me!

Own nothing and, of course, always have and always will dream about owning Jess!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Once again, they walked side by side.

"So Jess, are you really this awful bad boy who hurts every damsel that crosses your way? Cause that's what I've heard from everyone." Rory asked him.

"Just on Mondays, on Fridays I prefer to be a drag queen and party." He responded smirking.

She laughed, but tried once again to go back to subject. "I mean, really, what have you done exactly that is so wrong to be sent here?" She stayed silent for a minute and than continued. "Not that Miss Patty... and how did you put it early 'this crazy asylum?' don't appreciate the upcoming of our own town Colin Farrell, but you must have done something to sent your mother over the edge, right?"

"Actually I think I called it a lunatic asylum, but I appreciate the nicknames. I think I'll stick with JD for a while." Was all he said.

"You are not going to answer me, are you?" She questioned.

He got thoughtful for a minute and replied: "Maybe someday I will."

"Do you promise?" She wasn't going to give up that easily, she did a cute pout thing and looked straight into his eyes like a little child.

"Yeah, I promise you." He picked up a cigarette. "You know, you can get really insistent when you want to." It was too soon to talk about what'd happened, but somehow, and he really didn't understand why, he trusted her already. Plus, he thought for a moment coming to the conclusion that he would never be able to resist those eyes. He soon drove those deliberations away.

"This thing is going to kill you." She pointed to the cigarette, now in his hand.

"So I've been told." He simple responded.

They stayed silent for a while.

He did put out the smoke after a couple of minutes.

They ended up by the bridge; it didn't feel like a surprise. It seemed almost unavoidable that they were going to end up there. They both felt so naturally comfortable that it was close to an agreement that they wouldn't be sharing that spot with anybody else.

"So, James Dean wanna be, what do we do now?" She asked him while sitting down.

"Huh. Don't you think you should be the one answering that? I've only been here for a couple of days." He responded sitting really close to her.

'Long enough to turn my head upside down' she thought, getting lost in her own ideas.

He looked intrigued at her, she had just dozen off. Rory suddenly realized that and said: "Sorry."

He didn't even reply and just looked absorbedly into her eyes. "You are different from every girl I've met." He alleged that so serious, that scared her a little.

It could seem like a corny pick up line if you didn't pay any attention, but she knew it wasn't. He wasn't one for pick up lines, or lines like that if that matter; it just seemed like that statement had escaped his lips without him even knowing.

He was telling the truth nonetheless. She wasn't afraid of being who she was. For instance, she showed the world her love for books, even if it could be seen as a bit geeky, she kept talking so fast that her mouth dried out without even realizing it. But, the most important thing, the one thing that frightened him, was how her blue eyes looked so vivid, so bright with life. He plainly couldn't see the point of being this hopeful or be this cheerful. He had learned a long time ago that life just wasn't a fairytale and he hadn't met a great amount of unusual people to show him otherwise. It was not like he was this revolted my-parents-don't-understand-me teenager, but he still waited for that person that would make a difference. Not that he was going to admit that to himself but, in the mean while, he lived like he lived, without putting many thought into it.

She blushed at his statement, but found the strength to meet his gaze and answer him: "Well, I hope this is a good thing."

He merely nodded.

How did she do that? He was petrified by how sincere he was being. Realizing that, he abruptly got up told her: "I'm heading to the pizza place, wanna come?"

She stood steel for a moment, not understanding his unexpected change in actions, but responded: "Yeah, sure." He pulled her up and they started walking.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

N/A: What U think?


End file.
